


Trick or Treats, or…

by ushioK



Series: congratulatory story 賀文 [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 2014萬聖節賀文, AO3不會數中文字數, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, congratulatory story, 沒有家人這種東西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萬聖節市集中，戴上面具的理查與詹姆斯緊握住對方的手。只有在裝扮底下，他們才能在外頭牽住對方。</p><p>※中文字數：3867字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treats, or…

**Author's Note:**

> 免責聲明：這個故事純為虛構，與實際情況無關。  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on TV personas, and not meant to represent the thoughts or actions of real people.

一年中只有這一天、只有這一晚，兩個人可以自在的在街上併肩，可以牽住他的手、可以摟緊他的腰，可以完全將身為公眾人物的注視隱藏住後，把自己的模樣展現。

萬聖節。

屬於來自黑暗居民的夜晚。

往臉頰抹上油彩，袍子裹上身體，將符合世俗樣貌的自己藏在層層偽裝底下，只有死靈般面孔映出常久被壓制的慾望，使盡全力想抓住最後機會似大聲唱著、跳著，嘻鬧著。

因為這一切今夜限定，那些臉孔終究會隨日出的光芒灰飛煙滅。

對，就如同那群鬼魅一般。盡情在月光無法照亮的陰影處，狂歡著。

詹姆斯調整一下臉上的面具，狼人，平時鬆亂的胡椒色長捲髮此時搭上這張野獸樣貌剛好合適。

他調整一下身上披著的那件駝色及膝大衣領子，在這個夜裡稍嫌厚重些，但如此屬於裝扮的夜晚裡沒有人會多看他一眼。

這樣的大衣讓他覺得安心，儘管戴上大大的面具，對於這樣直接把真實的自己曝露在人群底下，仍舊讓他感到不自在。

腕上手錶提醒他再一刻就要十點，那是他們約定的時間。

前方兩排以黑色與橘色為基底的攤販與各式精心裝扮的人潮無限延伸到遠處，混雜著叫賣聲、笑聲，與遠處若有若無的尖叫聲，構成這場午夜慶典熱鬧的光景。

每年的這個晚上，倫敦塔這處本就帶有濃鬱詭譎氣息的周邊道路上，總是會有像這樣的主題市集，集合成一場龐大的化妝舞會。

詹姆斯下意識又摸了摸臉上的面具，不管確認多少次整張臉已經完美的被覆蓋住，心底一角仍表現出疑慮。

人行道上充斥著成群結隊的妖魔鬼怪們，一群吸血鬼拎著啤酒走過他身旁，高聲唱著無法辨識的曲調。

孤身一隻狼人好像有些格格不入，他又摸了摸面具，慢步讓一群又一群笑鬧越過身旁。

抬起頭，眼神對上高聳的倫敦塔，在夜空之中透露出一股寒意，藏在狼人下的那張臉勾起嘴角，成了一抹不被他人瞧見的自嘲。

像從被深埋而奮力掘開土堆的那隻只剩枯骨的手，跟著四周殘破軀體們只有在這幾小時內是可以爬出、可以抬頭站在星光之下的，那不恰好就像他心中，不，他們心中的情感一般，在這一刻丟棄所有束縛而舞動著。

是該知足了吧？身為名人的光環與一切被世俗賦予的壓力之下，至少他們還能有這個機會能在街上好好牽起對方的手。

想到此，詹姆斯深深嘆了口氣。

是該知足了吧。

約定見面的地點就在下個街口，只要再走幾步路就到達，然後心無旁騖的享受只有兩人的今晚。

這讓他又開心了起來，腳步也輕快許多。

前方兩位巫婆打扮的年輕女孩的吆喝聲傳進他耳裡，攤子上擺有各式尺寸假南瓜燈，那是由可悲的塑膠製成，薄薄的外壁不需要用多少力就能將它們捏扁，上頭還帶有可以讓人拎著的黑色提把。

就是給孩子們到處拎著要糖的一次性南瓜桶。

不知為什麼，那些南瓜完全吸引住他的目光。

不是他喜歡，是他覺得那人一定會喜歡。

那個與他約定好在下一個路口見面的人。

那個明明相愛著卻永遠只能將情感藏於陰影下的人。

那個光想到就能讓心頭溫暖，讓笑容爬上雙頰的人。

理查哈蒙德。

永遠孩子氣，永遠像個長不大的小男生。

永遠對周遭充滿好奇心，卻只需一點點簡單的風景就能露出滿足的笑容。

永遠需要他在旁邊顧著、叮嚀著，雖然常常覺得麻煩，但為了襯起那雙大眼的無邪表情，再大的麻煩詹姆斯都不在意。

而且樂意至極。

詹姆斯快步來到攤子前，提起一個甜瓜大小的南瓜提桶，長久以來的相處，讓他一下就能選出最適合理查的尺寸，不自覺開始想像他拿在手中的樣子，可愛的樣子勾起他的嘴角。

接過巫婆女孩找還的幾個銅板，轉身離去前，看到攤位角落一盆七彩的零售硬糖。

萬聖節果然也是糖果的日子，四處穿梭討糖的小孩與空氣中濃鬱到無法散去的甜膩，他稍考慮了一下後還是買了一把，隨興裝進大衣口袋裡，想著在這樣的夜裡或許糖果還是必要的。

不論是不是早已因太過商業化而走了樣。

至少這個當下，大家都是開心的。

這樣就好了。

約定碰面的街口處，三三兩兩經過裝扮的人們聚集在此，但詹姆斯一眼就認出他正期待見到的人。

慵懶的靠在牆上，理查穿著他一貫的T卹與牛仔褲，還有那件詹姆斯覺得很好看的黑色皮外套，臉上一張貓臉面具，用來托出那雙如鞋貓劍客般的大眼恰到好處。

詹姆斯聽下腳步沒急著到他身旁，只是隔著一小段距離看他，看他低著頭盯住手機顯得有些無聊。

常常詹姆斯就喜歡這樣看他，將他一切不經意的小動作，像是表現注意時總挑起一邊眉、緊張時就算臉上裝作不在意仍扭著手指，偷偷藏進腦海裡後，在每個想念他的夜晚裡獨自品味。

突然像感應到什麼似，他抬起頭對上詹姆斯的眼，藏在面具後面的眼一下亮了起來。

詹姆斯提起手中的南瓜提桶在胸前晃了晃，雖被面具遮住表情，他仍清楚的知道在那之下是張大大的笑臉。

「你讓我等好久了！」

理查大步跑來他面前停下，嘴上的抱怨只是說說，雙手直接一把接過南瓜提桶，急著往裡頭瞧。

「裡面是空的！詹姆斯。」

配上貓臉無比合適的大眼裡滿是疑惑，就是這個表情，讓詹姆斯無比憐愛，有時會小小捉弄只為能看到的這個表情。

「走吧，我們四處逛逛。」

牽起他的手，詹姆斯滿足的笑著。

* * *

隨著時間越來越晚，人潮也越來越多，很多時候幾乎連往前進都沒辦法。

詹姆斯緊緊握著理查的手，低頭看他用另一隻手將脆弱的南瓜提桶小心護在懷裡。他們誰也不急著脫離這股擁擠，反而更是刻意放慢腳步。

空氣中飄著炒杏仁的氣味，歌聲與尖叫聲時不時就在耳邊響起，人群中他們沒刻意交談，仍然如往常一樣，當理查好奇的盯著老人將棉花糖塑成動物形狀時，詹姆斯默默的在一旁陪他，永遠緊緊的握著他的手，感受從中傳來的溫度。

慢慢的前進，每個攤位都注視一陣，理查也不是真對每處都感興趣，其實這是他倆的默契，因為在心底深處，兩人都希望這個夜可以不要結束，希望這段路永遠走不完，希望握著的手不需要再放開。

附近一群孩子穿梭在人群之中，一不小心，帶頭的小吸血鬼狠狠撞上詹姆斯的肚子，然後是小幽靈、小魔女，一個一個撞了上來。

事發突然，詹姆斯被撞退了幾步，低頭剛好與小吸血鬼對上了眼。

孩子顯得有些慌張，更像是被這狼人給嚇著了，一時間也做不出其他反應。

對此，詹姆斯從口袋拿出一小把糖，放進小吸血鬼手中的小桶子裡，小吸血鬼先是一愣，馬上展開笑容。

「惡作劇還是對待！」

開心的領著其他孩子跑掉了。

「詹姆斯，我的糖果呢？」

看著這突如其來一幕，讓理查也決定開始爭取自己的糖果，搖搖詹姆斯的手要引起他的注意。

但詹姆斯並沒有理會他，像什麼事都沒發生過似繼續往前走。

「我的桶子還是空的呢！」

這個舉動讓理查有些不滿，索性站到詹姆斯面前，雙手把自己的南瓜提桶口對著詹姆斯的臉。

「你都幾歲了？」

仍然不為所動的繞過他，回應的口氣有些不屑，邊說還邊剝了顆糖放進自己嘴裡。

「詹姆斯！」

轉頭，理查一動也不動的站在人群中鬧脾氣。

那孩子氣的個性他非常明白，真要任性起來是誰都拿他沒辦法的。

他們就這樣互相瞪著對方一陣，最後詹姆斯走回拉起他的手腕，穿過人群快速的往前走去。

「詹姆斯，你要去哪裡？」

沉默。

腳步拐進一條巷子。

握住手腕的手抓著又更是緊了些。

「詹姆斯，你怎麼了？」

另一條巷子，然後又是另一條。

最後腳步停在一條無人的昏暗死巷底，詹姆斯才放開被他抓疼的手腕，轉而雙手扣住理查的肩膀，將他的背緊緊貼在那堵磚牆上，粗糙與冰冷的觸感一下子襲上他全身。

「詹姆斯？」

沒有回應，只是慢慢掀起他的面具，露出底下那張滿是疑惑的臉，抬起的大眼裡帶有一絲不安。

空氣在兩人對望間凝結，喧嚷聲像被無形的界線擋在很遠的地方，只剩下彼此的呼吸流動，沉沉的，當詹姆斯的鼻息打在理查臉上。

「惡作劇還是對待？」

「咦？」

還沒等理查反應，詹姆斯掀起自己的面具，低頭給了他一個深深的吻。

一陣強烈的甜味馬上漫入理查的口內，混著詹姆斯的氣味，讓他不自覺閉起眼，將一切困惑全拋擲掉，只管細細品嚐、吸吮那份永遠嚐不膩的味道。

只屬於詹姆斯的味道。

自己的唇被輕咬著，溫暖的舌頭探入，將那顆硬糖用推入他口中後，又啄了幾下，依依不捨的離開這無法抗拒的柔軟。

隔了許久，理查才緩緩張開眼，像從一場甜美的夢境中甦醒般，對上的是詹姆斯滿是笑意的眼。

「你就是我的糖，我何必再給你糖呢？」

這句話讓理查羞紅臉，低頭躲開他的注視。

見狀，他揉了揉理查的頭髮，然後輕輕的笑了。

詹姆斯盯著他的臉看了一陣，遙遠處透過來微弱的街燈讓那雙他徹底著迷的大眼點上些許光芒。

嘆了口氣，只有在如此黑暗中才能仔細的、近距離的注視他的面孔，他的眼睛、他的鼻子，還有他微張的口中隱約可見的小虎牙。

他多不想將視線移開，可能的話他願意就此看上一輩子仍不嫌多，但最後還是伸手將理查的面具戴好，前後左右確認過那張讓自己狂戀的臉已經被完全遮蔽後，才又把自己的面具戴上。

「走吧，我買冰淇淋給你吃。」

將雙手插進口袋，轉身往巷子口方向走去。

「可是...」

身後理查快步追上他的腳步，一把把詹姆斯的手臂緊緊摟進懷裡。

「我還是想吃糖果！」

貓臉上大大的眼睛透露出央求，頭抬的高高的將下巴抵在詹姆斯肩負上，搖了搖抱在懷中的手臂。

狼人面具下傳出一聲嘆息，但這時他清楚明白，那張臉一定是笑著的。

* * *

早晨陽光囂張的灑滿整間辦公室，襯出空氣中飛散的微粒。

離表定上班時間還有半小時，幾位早到的同事已在坐位上高聲談論接下來將進行的企劃內容。

詹姆斯如往常每一個工作天般早到，趁著忙碌開始前先在自己的辦公桌前順手翻閱昨天車商送來的新車銷售情報，邊筆記邊試著從中發現可以使用的素材。

沒注意到理查什麼時候來到他的桌前。

「詹姆斯...」

聽到自己的名字，他才從一堆數據中抬起頭，看到一臉哭喪的理查，嘴嘟的高高的。

「小查，你怎麼了？發生什麼事？」

皺緊的眉頭讓詹姆斯有些慌張，趕緊起身，繞過辦公桌到他面前，一隻手輕撫他的頭髮，想以此給予些許安慰。

「我牙齒痛...」

孱弱的聲音讓詹姆斯一愣，手指留在他髮絲上定住。

面對理查嘟的更高的嘴，很多時候，他完全都不知道該拿這個男孩怎麼辦才好！

**Author's Note:**

> 有一天，我突然瘋狂的想要一個小南瓜燈，那種渴望強烈的莫名其妙，讓我直奔文具店。店裡有一區地上放有好幾箱各式尺寸的塑膠南瓜燈提桶讓人選購，我蹲在那，一個一個拿在手上試了試，想找到哪個尺寸拿在理查手上最合適。  
> 這就是這個故事的起源！(噴  
> 從情人節到萬聖節，隔了好久好久才又有新的作品出來，途中我一直嘗試該怎麼創作"小說"，經過這半年多，我想我是有一點點進步...吧...(汗  
> 感謝我親愛的好友、也是TG同人的好伙伴imnotevil，在這段期間給了我很多精神上的支持，也給了這篇故事很棒的建議，讓這篇原本打算虐到極點的故事最後變成一篇甜文！  
> 也感謝我親愛的責編、香藤舞大大，總是一針見血的為我點出文中缺少的東西，從情人節到萬聖節的一切進步都是他的功勞！  
> 當然也感謝不吝閱讀這篇文章的你，感謝你的光臨，也希望你會喜歡！


End file.
